Faires in the Elemental Nation
by Lonely Puppy
Summary: Mission: S class: 200,000 Jewels: Stop the threat of Orochimaru and the Akatsuki, a group of rouge ninja. You must get rid of anyone who poses a threat. Protect the hidden villages. Keep a low profile don't draw unnecessary attention to your selves. When you have completed the mission go to the final valley for your reward.
1. Welcome to the Sand Village

**I do not own Fairy Tail or Naruto.** _This means thinking._

Wendy POV

I slowly open my eyes to see Carla in front of me saying,"By Mavis's grave child do you know how long you have been asleep?" "Sorry and thank you for watching me Carla-san but way are we in the desert and where are the others?" "I don't know ,replies Carla, but you are a dragon slayer after all use your nose." "Right sorry Carla-san." After sniffing for a couple minutes I point to the east the and say Natsu-kun, Gray-kun and Erza-chan a mainly in that direction" then I point to the to the west and say "but Lucy-chan is in that direction and closest to us so I think we should go over there." "Alright child", says Carla. After walking for a couple hours I see a pillar of fire and laugh, "Natsu-kun ,I say, if that's the way you want it." **Sky Dragon Roar** then a huge tornado appears picking up sand as it spins, then I see a pillar of ice in the distance and farther down a bunch of swords but nothing from Lucy-chan. "Carla-san I worried about Lucy-chan she didn't do anything to show where she is." "Well maybe she wanted to keep a low profile like the job description says." ,answers Carla. "Ok your probably right but look there's the village." I sniff again, Lucy-chan's scent is definitely coming from that village. I turn to Carla and say "Lucy's scent is coming from the village and it might best if you don't talk after all the job description said don't draw unneeded attention." "Alright child" ,replies Carla as we head for the entrance. When I get close I see a man wearing a lot of purple makeup with cat ears on his head and a girl with a giant fan. I walk up to them and say man and say, "uh cat ears-san why are you wearing make up?" The man looks shocked and the girl laughs at him.

Temari POV

The little girl ask Kankuro, "cat ears-san why are you wearing makeup ?" I can't help laughing. "Why I oughta teach you a lesson" he replies. "I sorry the cat ears- san I didn't mean to be rude please don't be mad at me." ,says the little girl while bowing and crying. Then when she brings her arm up to dry her eyes I notice the mark on her arm matches the one on the blonde haired girl's hand, the one Gaara was currently interrogating. That's when I nudge Kankuro to stop and quietly tell him this. I swear I see the little girl's widen as if she heard this but that's impossible I didn't say it loud enough for here too hear. I put my hand up to stop from attacking Kankuro, and say, "stay here I'll take her to Gaara." "Fine" he replies. On the way to Gaara's office the I little girl sniffing the air when a turn to look at her she stops. That's when I notice her eyes are slightly reptilian looking and her teeth are sharp. I ignore this and try to break the silence with a, "hi what's your name?" "Wendy Marvell and my exce- cats name is Carla",she replies. "And your name" she ask. "Temari" I say, then I try asking her another question, "You looking for someone" I ask. "Yes but I know you already know that"she replies. _So she did hear me talking to Kankuro._ That's when I see her cat roll her eyes and that's when I notice the cats walking on two paws then the cat looks me in the eye and crosses her arms. At this Wendy laughs and says, "Carla-san if your going to blow you cover that easily you might as while talk." You're right child but really how many times have I told you not to give your name to strangers and on a mission no less." ,cat replies."I'm sorry Carla-san and Temari-san please forget you heard my name. _She an odd one._ Then I stop and open the door and usher Wendy in and say, "Gaara I found A little girl named Wendy and she has the same mark strange that one has."

Lucy POV 

I turn from my interrogator to see Wendy take in the seen the sand spikes and the red hair kid there leader Gaara that looks around my age. Then I see Wendy take a deep breath and say, " Gaara-sama,can you please let Lucy-chan go I don't like to fight and I'm sorry if we caused you any trouble we will leave immediately just please let Lucy-chan go." And then my integrator says, "Sorry can't." Then Wendy frowns and says,"Carla- get Temari-san out of the way I don't want to have to fight her to." then Carla sprouts her wings and picks up Temari. Wendy turns to Gaara **Sky Dragon roar** but he just stands there and sand comes up to protect him from the blast then He says as "Kazekage it is my job to get rid of potential threats and as much as I don't like it that includes children." I look around and see the sand spikes are gone so I move to his desk to check for my keys, While Wendy asks Gaara, "what type of magic do you have." Unfortunately Gaara doesn't answer. But on his belt I see a flash gold. "Wendy he has my keys", I shout!

Gaara POV

I am impressed by the girl Wendy not many have the nerve to challenge me, but when mentioned what type of magic I had it truly confused there is no such thing. Then Lucy shouts, "Wendy he has my keys." "Gaara-sama please give Lucy-chan her key back I don't really want to fight you." "No" _This little girl is very confusing_. "Fine" she shouts then her hair becomes pink and she shouts "try to fight my dragon force." Then before I know it she's behind me and taking Lucy's whip and keys then she shouts, "Carla" and her cat comes flying back into the room and picks her up as she faints. From there Lucy takes one of her gold key and says **open gate of the maiden, Virgo.** _Is that summoning jutsu no it can't be she didn't draw blood._ The girl Lucy just summoned turns to her and says, "punishment time princess" "no Virgo ,Lucy replies, that will never happen but please surrounded Gaara with pitfalls and with that she waves good bye."

Kankuro POV

I rush to Gaara's office after hearing what happened. "Kankuro I want you to find those two girls and bring them back alive take Temari with you." "I'm about to leave when ,I say, oh and Gaara we go a falcon from the Leaf a pink haired boy around our age with a red mark on his shoulder and a blue flying, talking cat have eaten most of there crops there requesting food shipments if possible. Should we send a response." "Yes ,says Gaara, and tell them we will help and that we had intruders with the same mark on them but in different places as well as a flying a white flying talking cat." "Oh one more thing Gaara how can one kid and a cat eat all that food?" I ask

 **Sorry this is my first fanfic hope you like it and next Chapter next week.**


	2. Natsu the food Thief

**I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail**

Iruka POV

It is just another boring class because Naruto and Konohamaru have graduated. But that was not stop the feeling in the pit of my stomach that today was going to be very interesting. My hunch was proven correct when saw the blue cat drawing on the sleeping pink haired boys face. I pull out my kunai and the cat says, "Aye sorry sir." Then he sprouts wings and flies away. My jaw drops and then I faint. I wake up an hour later with my students in front of me and a mustache on my face. Today is going to be an interesting day for the Leaf village.

Natsu POV 

I wake up in a garden and see all the fruits and vegetables, and my stomach growls. I see Happy eyeing the watermelons and I ask, "do you think they will mind us eating the food." He says "no sir." "Then I'm all fired up let's eat." 10 minutes later Happy and I have finished all the food in the garden but I'm still hungry so we walk into town. When we finally get there I smell food coming the alley so I go over and see a box of fresh produce. 1 minute later it's gone but an angry ramune salesman is yelling, "You ate all my ingredients." I shout "then you shouldn't leave food lying around". Happy and I go from restaurant to restaurant doing this but I don't get why these people are so mad they shouldn't leave good food lying around.

Tsunade POV

'Team Kakashi I have called you hear because of a food thief" "food thief piece of cake interrupts Naruto." "Naruto be polite" scolds Sakura. "You know my book says scolding someone is a form of affection" ,says Sai. "Really" says Naruto as he turns to Sakura saying, "Sakura-chan I didn't know you felt that way about me." "Lady Tsunade please continue" says Kakashi. "Ok so as I was saying he has hit 3/4 of the restaurants in town and has raided most of our gardens. We have sent a notice to the Sand Village asking for food, we are running out. The thief is a boy about your ages and he has pink hair and a scaly scarf and a red mark on his arm. His accomplice is a blue flying talking with a green mark on his back. Don't attack until they are outside the village. Yamato is outside the main gate waiting for him to leave but in tree form. Alright move out!"

Naruto POV

The group splits up. So I decided to walk around town and that's when I literally run into him. "Ow watch were your going" I say. "Sorry" the boy replies. "By the way my name is Natsu and this is my exceed Happy, and why are you in such a rush?" "Oh I'm Naruto", I say "and there's a food thief I gotta catch, believe it!" "Oh okay" says Natsu, "maybe I can help you what does he look like. Well okay I say he has a scaly scarf, a red mark on his shoulder, pink hair, is around are age and has a blue, flying, talking, cat." "Oh so he kind of looks like me and Happy says Natsu but I have samon hair, I'm all fired up!" "Ya believe it!" "Aye sir!"

Happy POV

"Hey Natsu" I say. "Yeah Happy". "Why do you have a mustache on your face (hehe)" I ask? "Who did this to me" shouts Natus "they will pay"! "Hey Natsu what does that mark on your shoulder mean?" asks Naruto? "Well, I'm assuming it means something similar to your headbands symbol, By that I mean a group of mages take jobs for people who pay us then come back to the guild that are mark stands for. But it also is more than in our guild everyones like a family and if one of us is in trouble we fight to get them back", says Natsu. Ok says Naruto, but what do you mean by mage? "A wizard Duh, Naruto watch me" says Natsu. **Fire Dragon Roar** and with that Natsu flames shot in the sky so high and bright they can be see for miles around and they are.

Wendy POV

Hey Wendy look at that says Lucy ...

Gray POV

A pillar of fire in the sky ...

Erza POV 

That can only be one person ...

Everyone's POV

NATSU!

Natsu POV

"Hey Happy did I over do it". "Aye just a little bit ,he says, but Natsu look." I look around to see a huge pillar of ice from one direction, a million swords from the other and finally the a tornado mix with sand. Then I look behind we to see Naruto saying "yeah well lets met with my friends we need to tell them my report." "Okay hold on second." "Hey Happy why are we here again because I feel like I'm forgetting something ?" " Oh you might be talking about the top secret S class mission Erza chose" ,answers Happy . Oh okay lets go catch up with Naruto. When I finally caught up to Naruto in his friends, they were all staring at me like I did something wrong.

Kakashi POV

 _Of all the idiotic things Naruto has done. He has to befriend the enemy._ "Hey Natsu. My name is Kakashi and I was wondering what you ate today." "Uhm lets see says Natsu, well I ate a lot of food today cause people were just leaving it outside of there restaurants." "One more thing Natsu do you have any id on you." "No why" asks Natsu. "That means you entered the village illegal and that makes you an outlaw. So Natsu do you want to tell us why you came here." "Not really he" says back. "Okay Natsu will you follow me?",I ask. "OK". "Alright team surround Natsu.", I order "And Sai tell Tenzo to meet us at lady Tsunade's office." "Alright" ,says Sai as a mouse comes off his scroll turns to see Natsu's blue cat then runs away. "A mouse one of my favorite things besides fish, Natsu I'm going to go get it."says the blue cat. "Alright Happy ,says Natsu, just bring it back so I can fry." And with that Happy takes off. Then Natsu turns to me and says,"Alright Kakushi let's get going." "Ya Kakushi let's get going",laughs Naruto. "Natsu it's Kakashi and follow me." On the way to lady Tsunade's office Natsu says, "Hey Naruto where are we going and who's Lady Sundae and why does it smell like pig?" While Naruto is trying to explain to Natsu I can't help but think, _how does he smell a pig near by he must be like Kiba with a super nose, and is he just an idiot or is he really bad with name. "_ And I'm going to be the next Hokage believe it!",shouts Naruto bringing me out of my thoughts. "Go for buddy I can tell you're really fired up about it." ,Natsu says with a smile showing off sharp canines. _Sharp teeth also like Kida's I wonder what of animal he's like._ "Were buddies",says Naruto "Of course we are" say Natsu. "Well them Natsu I should probably warn you that you might end up in jail or worse killed.",says Naruto. _What an idiot he deserve it for putting us in a food shortage._ "All right where here",I says. Natsu sniffs the air and his reptilian eyes light up "Pig".

Yamato POV

"Leave it to Kakashi to be late" ,I say to Lady Tsunade as the door swings open and a pink haired kid enters saying, "I hungry and I smell pig and Happy?" "Don't you dare think about eating this child!",shouts Shizune. "Where's Happy?" ,says the kid to me "Oh you mean him?" I ask holding up a blue cat wrapped in wood. "Yes him don't worry buddy I'll get ya out" "No Natsu don't use you fire",shouts the cat but Natsu **Fire Dragon Roar** "Oops did I go over board again Happy?", ask the kid Natsu "Aye sir",says a burnt Happy. "Hurry up Naruto and Kakoony" shouts Natsu. Then Naruto walks in laughing and saying, "Yeah hurry it up Kakoony sensei" "Did I get wrong again Naruto?" ask Natsu. Naruto nods and Natsu shouts, "Sorry Kakushi" I laugh then Kakashi walks in and says, "shut up Tenzo." "It's Yamato know Kakushi" "Well nice to met you Natsu"says Lady Tsunade. "You smell like Cana." says Natsu. Lady Tsunade looks at Natsu and says, "Is that a good thing". "Depends do you like smelling like booze?" asks Natsu. "You know what that's besides the point I am going to show you two pictures and you can tell me if you know them." This first picture m' lady showed the was of a girl no older than 12. "Wendy" he says. The next picture was of a girl with blonde hair that looks about Natsu age. "Lucy"says Natsu. Well right now there outlaws for illegally entering the Village Hidden in the Sand so Lucy was interrogated by Gaara but Wendy got her away." "But m'lady Wendy just a child how did she defeat the Kazekage?"I ask. "Well ,said lady Tsunade, she had the element of surprise, Gaara didn't want to take her life and when she saw her friend in danger her hair changed color which seemed to give her a major power up." This got Natsu attention "Dragon force she could've died that use's to much magic for someone her age and Lucy was in trouble things are worse than I though, I should rip that bastard to pieces for scaring Wendy like that but there close to Gray and I'm closest to Erza so I might as well go in that direction, alright Happy time to go." "Aye sir" Natsu runs to the window and then takes off his scarf and says," Naruto take this my scent is strong on it so Wendy will come to you and trust you make sure she gets medical attention until then don't take it off and don't you dare let anyone of my friends get hurt leave them out of this I'm the one you are after for the food shortage so chase me. Also Naruto promise me you will become Hokage." "I promise and I always keep my promises for that is my nido my ninja way." says Naruto "Let's go then Happy"says Natsu "Aye sir oh and Naruto, Natsu has never taken off that scarf it was a gift from his late father." "Who was his father?" I wonder aloud. "Igneel King of the Fire Dragons and that scarf was made from his scales."says Natsu. Then Happy grabs on to his back sprouts wing and flies away. "Okay ,says Lady Tsunade, we also have news Orochimaru is dead killed by Sasuke so I want a team to track him and Natsu got it."


	3. The Ice Princess and the toad

**I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail. Also the mission team Natsu's on has been slightly altered. Also this is the arc where Jiraiya dies.** _This means_ _thinking_. **This is taking place in Naruto shippuden episode 129. If you don't understand what's going on rewatch that episode or it won't make sense.**

Jiraiya POV

Infiltration is my specialty along with charming the ladies, if ya know what I mean (wink wink). But back to the topic it was supposed to be a fairly simple mission but that's when I got my plus one and it was not a pretty girl, it was a ... (wait for it) stripper. I know what you're thinking oh but pretty girls can be strip pers to, but know this guy walks around and strips out of habit. It started when I was tailing the hidden Rain genin they were talking about finding a bar so I made one out of my toad stomach so when I walked inside and that's when I found him, Gray Fullbuster.

 **Time skip after integration seen**

Gray POV

 _Where am_ I? "Wake up" _What happened to me? "_ Wake up" _Oh that right the mission._ "Hey are you alive?""God Natsu" I say, "if you forgot about the mission ask Erza she knows so go away flame brain." I slowly open my eyes and see the old dude. That's when I state the obvious, "You are not Natsu". "No I am not Natsu in fact I don't know anyone named Natsu," said the old man " I am the sage of toads, a lady magnet, on of the legendary Sannin, Jiraiya!" "Okay then, I am Gray Fullbuster and I am going to follow you around until I find my friends oh and where are we ?", I ask. "Inside the belly of a frog and are you sure you want to come it could be dangerous ?", asks Jiraiya. I turn to him and smile, " Don't worry I'll manage" then I look down and check for my shirt, " Aww crap I did it again."

Jiraiya POV

 _This kid is really_ _interesting for starters he felt so cold when I checked for his heart beat, then I could have sworn he had a shirt on when I found him, he_ also _was mumbling about a mission, he is not freaked out that he is in the stomach of a toad that he magically appeared in and is sure he can handle danger._ "Okay kid don't blame me if you end up dead." then he does the strangest thing, he laughs and says, " how many times have I heard that", he frowns and says, " Where is the exit ?" I motion for him to follow me and we step out of the toad and on to the river then I turn to the toad and say " Go to Ibiki he is waiting for you." Then I turn to Gray who I thought would be floating in the river but instead he is standing on a small platform of ice saying "Let's get going". "Gray stop were being watched isn't that right Lady angle and lord Pain or should I Konan and Nagato."

Gray POV

"Old sage you want to explain to me what's going on." I ask "Well actually I think you should run" says the old man. "Fine, I say, but first tell me this is the going to be a fight" "Yes" " Is your life in danger" "Yes" "Are putting other people's lives in danger" "Yes" "Is there more like them" "Yes" "Are they part of a group of rouge ninja" "Yes" "Well then it looks like we got a fight on are hands" I say as I pull my shirt off. "Wait why are you stripping" shouts the old sage. "Sorry habit" "Sorry to interrupt Jiraiya sensei and company but you know to much and I don't think you want to let me live.", says a guy with orange hair. "Oh and Konan take stripper I got Jiraiya sensei." "Alright " says a girl with paper wings I can only assume is Konan. That's when a see paper spears flying at me. **Ice make shield.** That buys me a second to look around to see if the old sage and the orangie (Nagato but Gray doesn't know his name so until he finds out he is orangie) were still around, but they were long gone. **Ice make cold Excalibur.** I grab the hilt of my ice sword and run at her but she puts up a wall of paper and blocks my sword. "What type of jutsu is that?" ,she ask. "I don't know what jutsu is and I don't care." , I responde. Then she does the weirdest thing she stands still in shocked. _Now's my chance._ **Ice make statue.** I run up to Konan and touch her shoulder she froze literally. "Never stand still in a fight, now if you excuse me I need to find my clothes." ,I say as I turn to walk away I run into to a frog with a beard. "Are you Gray boy?" ,he ask. "Yes is this about the old sage?" I ask. "Yes unfortunately Jiraiya boy was killed in action, by the path's of pain also known as his old student Nagato and Jiraiya boy has intrusted you to deliver me to the leaf village to deliver a message to the Leaf village what do you say?" he ask. "Alright I'll do it because it was his dying wish but you have to lead the way because I have no idea where we're going."

Fukasaku POV

"Oh Gray boy do you see that pillar of fire that's coming from the direction of the Leaf village." I ask. Then Gray boy turns around, smiles and says "That can only be one person, NATSU! Alright if that's the way flame brain wants it so be it. **Ice make** **giant pillar.** Let's go now I just gave away my position people will be coming after me or us." Gray boy turns and runs while I still on his shoulder giving directions. I look to the sky one more time and see about a million swords from one direction and a sand tornado from the other and I know Gray boy sees it to because he's grinning from ear to ear. _I_ _think back to the great elder's prediction about the children of prophecy, that when all else fails and the world falls into darkness two beast will lead the the way back to the light and how Jiraiya boy said that he was 100 percent sure Gray boy knows something about the other child of prophecy._ "Hey old frog mind telling me you're name and about what going on?", ask Gray boy. "Okay but only if you tell me what you know as well." "Okay deal", says Gray boy.

 **To be continued. I will be editing the other chapters also tell me if you like how Wendy uses Japanese honorifics because I think it suits her character. Also can you leave a review about how I am at writing conversations. I am also going to be writing a Tokyo Ghoul x Attack on Titan crossover.**


	4. Cakes and Swords

**I do not own Naruto or Fairy tail. I** **f you want to see Erza's outfit go to xnoakix3 Naruto outfits Adoptables 4 closed on deviantart. It is the red and black one second to the left corner.**

Erza POV

After an hour of searching finally, the first building in this baron canyon. I slowly walk up the sand stone steps, while silently praying to Mavis that my team mates are not far from me and that were every I am they have lots of cake. That's when I hear it a voice raping...

"YO YO I'm Killer Bee the eight tails jinjuriki you think you can beat me ya fool"

 _Wow at least its better than Gajeel's music._

When I get to the top the raping stops so I quietly walk inside to find a man holding eight swords.

"Yo you are raining in on my training ya fool."

"Forgive me I am Erza Scarlet and I mean know harm, your name is Killer Bee correct?"

"Yeah ya fool"

"Would you mind showing me where the main town is?"

"No to busy but I know somebody ya fool but first down the hall to the left change you clothes you will draw to much attention in those."

I nod and run of to the bathroom. When inside I whisper **Requip** I let my magic chose for me and end up with a high ponytail, red and black outfit with two katanas strapped to my back and a head band much like Bee's except with my guild mark on it around my waist. I step out of the bathroom and hurry back to Bee to find two teenagers not much younger than me complaining...

"What if she's really mean and she takes all are money and then we will have to hunt her down but then she will end up being super strong then she ends killing us - OW Karui why did you hit me?"

"For two reasons" ,shouts the girl

"0ne is that's not going to happen Two she's right there."

I take a step forward, bow slightly and say,"I am very grateful, Karui and your name is I" ask while turning to the boy. "It's Omoi" When we exit the building a pillar of fire shots out of the sky. I roll my eyes. _That idiot what happened to not drawing attention? Wait a sand tornado that is either Wendy in the desert, Scorpio or Wendy and Scorpio. I hope Wendy and Lucy are okay._ **Requip: one thousand swords** I turn back to Omoi and Karui and ask "Is there a cake shop around here ?"

Omoi POV 

"Uh yeah this way" When we walk into town I notice small things about Erza like scars or that she's wearing ninja shoes and she has two swords and a weapons pouch or maybe the fact that she can summon swords out of thin air. "Hey Erza where do you live?" she hesitates before responding , "The village Hidden in the Faires but don't worry I here for a personal matter ... cake." I send a look to Karui _Every heard of it and she's here for cake_ Karui just shrugs like she doesn't believe it ether. Then Erza spots it "Cake for a Kage" the Village Hidden in the Clouds most famous bakery.

"Yes it just like in the brochure" she says while pulling out a brochure titled "Were to find the best cakes in Kumogakure"

"We give those out"

"Apparently"

"Okay Erza you go ahead we will stay here"

As soon as those words left my mouth she was gone. I look at Karui and say, "We need to talk" "Yeah no kidding",she says

"Karui have you ever heard of the village hidden in the faries?"

"No but what about the way she summoned those swords out of thin air"

"What if she's a wizard sent here to protect us and what if here friends were the ones who caused all those pillars and what if a wars going to start and then her and her super cool friends are there to fight with us and what if - OW Karui why did you hit me?"

"Omoi you idiot that's never going to happen!"

 **1 hour later**

Karui POV

"Karui, what's taking Erza so long, What if - OW"

"Don't even start" I growl as Erza walk's out of "Cake for a Kage" with a wagon full of cakes!

"Thank you for showing me around town, please take a cake as a gift, but I have to ask you for one more favor"

"And that is"

"Can you please show me to the nearest inn"

"Alright but only if you spar with me Omoi will ref." I say while pulling out my sword

Erza face lights up "So be it"

 **5 minutes later, Bees training ground**

"Alright here are the rules" ,shouts Omoi, "Taijutsu only, this match will go on until a player forfeits or is unable to battle Begin!" Erza doesn't move so I go first, lunging at her as I draw my sword but at the last minute **"CLANG"** She blocks with one of her katanas and use's the force behind it to push back into a wall, while drawing her other katana she points one her swords to my throat and the other one is blocking my sword. "Erza wins the match" say Omoi. "Now will you be so kind as to tell me were the nearest inn is, oh and Omoi were did you put my cakes?" she ask "Uh outside" she nod then wakes out. 10 seconds later we hear it "OMOI WERE ARE MY CAKES!"

"There gone Omoi"

"I'm s- sorry Erza"

"I hope you're ready for you punishment Omoi"

She draw's her swords with a dark aura around her. Omoi runs. "Come back Omoi" ,she says. _Oh boy it's going to be along day_

 **2 hours later**

"Did you need to beat Omoi up that badly Erza?"

"Yes he deserved it"

"But that could be taken as an act of war"

"I am sorry you may hit me now"

"Come on I will take you to the inn"

After checking in Erza heads to her room and bids my good night. I walk out of the inn wondering why she doesn't have any bags with her and decide to report this to lord Bee then maybe I'll go visit Omoi in the hospital.

Erza POV

Maybe I did go a little to hard on Omoi, Oh well. I hope Wendy and Lucy are okay. I know Gray and Natsu will be fine unless Natsu gets hungry or Gray Starts stripping. Goodnight everyone I know I will see at least one of you guys soon.

 **Okay if you did look at the outfit I told you to (see top) I want you to know Wendy's ninja outfit is the one on the bottom right and Gray's is the only male outfit in that collection. I would also like to apologize for making you guys wait for this update school just started so I have been a bit busy.**

 **Until next time peace out**


	5. The Nine Tails and The Fire Dragon

**I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail**

 **Demonic or Dragon voice**

 _Flash back speaking or thoughts_

Lucy POV

"Damn it! Damn it all! Wendy wake up, there close. Carla you said he was in your sent range" I ask

"Yes he is about 2 miles away but they are closer and all of us are out of magic." say the flying cat

"Then back to running, put Wendy on my back and sit on my shoulder point out directions." I reply

Running something I have been doing for one and a half days with a semiconscious Wendy. Even with the help of my sprit friends especial, Loke who opened his own gate to carry Wendy once I ran out of magic but then they got close again so he handed Wendy to me with a "Be right back okay beautiful". That's the last I heard of him, but now there close again but so is Gray.

Then I see it, the silhouette of a man with a frog on his shoulder? And that's when I hear it, two sets of footsteps moving quickly towards me. "GRAAAYY!"

Kurenai POV

 _FLASH BACK_

 _"Alright team Kurenai this is not going to be an easy mission but you are our best tracking team so you are going to follow this scent and find out what this Natsu is up to. Alright come in Naruto bring the scarf" shouts Lady Tsunade._

 _"Yeah ok ok I'm coming Grandma Tsunade",say Naruto As he enters wearing a white scaly scarf._

 _"Okay ,says Lady Tsunade, I want you to – THUMP- Hinata just fainted is she okay?"_

 _"Yeah it happens all the time" I say, while glancing at Naruto._

 **BACK TO THE PRESTENT**

So this is the guy we have been trying to catch up to for a day and a half, he looks like your every day teen ager sitting by a stream fishing with his talking cat. "What the hell that guy looks like your ever day idiot no way he's the same S rank criminal that brought a food shortage to our village he's to Naruto-ish!" shouts Kiba, "Alright Akamaru **MAN BEAST MIMICREY: FANG OVER FANG"**

Natsu slowly stands up then smiles, **Fire Dragons Iron Fist** and as soon as his fist connects with Kiba and Akamaru – CRACK – "I knew you were coming but if hadn't known you were there that could of hurt, oh you can come out now all three of you and go get a fishing rod from Happy while I start the fire were having fish for dinner."

 **After Dinner**

"Okay I have a question for you guys, Why does Naruto smell like fox and when I' around him I sense another pre _s_ ences and some of the villagers whisper demon or monster?" "I-I I don't know" stutters Hinata. "Don't worry I can tell you telling the truth but you ,he turns to me, you know so would you mind enlightening all of us on this topic he smiles", Says Natsu. I feel 6 sets of eyes on me I'm not sure of what I should do.

Gray POV

"Gray-boy you could moving faster and you're going the wrong way.", says Fukasaku

"They're going to be here soon.", I respond

"Who Gray-boy?"

"GRAAAYYY!"

An unconscious Wendy on an out of magic Lucy's back, running while being chased by two people. "Lucy get behind me I got this" I say

"Are you kidding me we will take you out just like that lion boy, bet you're another one of those spirts." ,says the one with cat ears

"Lucy they took out Loke?"I ask, she nods a tear goes down her check. "I've just meet you and you have already made an enemy out of me by hurting 3 friends ,thank any god you believe in that I am not Natsu or you be dead already but I don't have time for that **ICE MAKE: Great Wall.** "

"Okay Fukasaku lead the way to this leaf village"

Kurama POV

**"Ahh Naruto what brings you to this neck of the woods, here to barrow more chakra?"**

"You know why I'm here those dreams of dragons there from you aren't they"

 **"So has the king come back or is it just young prince Dragonel this is going to be an interesting era and you're going to play a big part in it."**

"What is that supposed to mean?"

 **"I can't tell you that but what I can tell you is when you do finally figure out who prince Drangonel is know he is the son of the king of beast so if he is threatened too much he probably can kill us, well mainly me and the same goes for the ice demon slayer so be careful, know if you will excuse me I'm going to talk a nap and that scarf you got from Natsu, keep it close until his mate arrives."**

"Hey don't go taking naps on me were not don- * **snore*** fine!"

 ** _Life is about to get really interesting_**

 **** _Dream/Flash Black 300 years ago_

 _ **"Kurama, hey buddy wake up I don't have a lot of time ",said Igneel**_

 ** _Igneel what's he doing, it must be important because the old man band visiting worlds could it be about- no it can't be it's not time yet. "Why are you here …. Loser?" I asked_**

 ** _"Hahaha I have missed you to how long has it been a thousand year but I really don't have time for this as matter of fact none of us do?" replied the fire dragon_**

 ** _"None of you do? And have you gone senile you old lizard and you know you're not supposed to be in this world so what's going on?" I asked again_**

 ** _"Well I gathered a group of dragons mainly the ones from the prophecy of 7 and a few others like Atlas and such to tell you this, remember the prophecy the old man told use?" He asked_**

 ** _"It can't be it's too soon!" I shouted_**

 ** _"Yes the age of dragons is ending as we speak ,that means my son will come soon and change the way of this world along with a jinchuuriki and I believe they will be your host." Said the dragon_**

 ** _"Igneel what about you, you're not going to do anything stupid are you, you are going to be there to right?" I asked nervously_**

 ** _Igneel looked at me with those sad tried eyes, "You know my fate as well as I do, I have to fight that Archnologia and I won't survive but don't worry you will see me again I will seal part of my magic in my son so I can say a proper good bye. Oh and bye the way I thought of a way to get him here so when you feel the time is right use your chakra to send I job request to one of those guilds I was telling you about, the one that has something to do with fairies a pupil of Zeref's will start it but I know my son will be there, but for now good bye my old friend I will miss you"_**

 ** _"Wait Igneel don't go" I shouted at the dragon who was slowly disappearing (the same way they did in the episode of FT where they find out the dragons aren't actually dead)_**

 **** _Waking up/ Present_

 _ **"Igneel he is here you were right all along. I guess it was a good thing I sent out that job request. But I do feel bad it is sort of my fault Grandina daughter got hurt, ahh well there's nothing I can do." I mumble to myself as I slowly drift back to sleep…..**_

 **Okay what do you guys think cliff hanger right please leave a comment criticism is appreciated.**


End file.
